


Kuroko no One-Shots LEMONS

by KaijosOrca



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijosOrca/pseuds/KaijosOrca
Summary: This is where the "hard core" lemons from my scenarios will go.





	1. A/N

Like it says, this is where the continuation of lemons from my other KnB One-shots will go. 


	2. Kise x Reader (Tumblr Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise with a s/o daddy-little girl relationship!! very kinky and smutty pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not gonna lie, but I was stumped with this one….mostly because I’ve never written a “daddy/little girl scenario. Luckily (or not maybe), a friend of mine shared a dream of his, which happened to include a daddy kink dream XD

[](http://courtingthebasketballdorks.tumblr.com/)Kise sighed as he opened the door to your shared apartment after a long day of classes and modeling.

(F/N)-cchi, I’m back,” he said, his voice carrying an exhausted tone. As he took off his shoes by the door, he froze when he heard no response from you. Usually, you would shout back ‘Welcome home, Ryouta’ or greet him with a big hug.

“(F/N)-cchi?” he said again as he stepped further into the apartment. He took a look around, and headed towards the couch; you always liked napping on the couch and he often times found you sprawled out there.   
Sadly to his dismay, you weren’t there.

He felt his heart beat fast, fearing the worst.

“(F/N)-cchi!” he yelled this time, sprinting towards your shared room. Slamming the door opened, he froze at the sight in front of him.

You were lying on your bed, tied down by your wrists and ankles, clad in a golden yellow dress that as tight around your breasts, however loose everywhere else.

You turned your head and smiled at him, as he walked closer to you.   
“(F-F/N)-cchi,” he stuttered.

“Do you like what your naughty girl is wearing for you, daddy?” you said, looking at him with lust evident in your eyes.

He noticed that as you spoke, you were able to move around a bit, and wriggled your butt at him. His golden eyes were staring at you. Never in his life, would he have thought you would do something like this.

He recalled a conversation you both had a couple months into dating; you both talked about kinks. He mentioned he always wanted to try a daddy scenario, and he was surprised that you remembered that, since it happened years ago.  
“Daddy, please come play with me.”

Your voice brought him out of his thoughts and as he looked at you again, he just stared at the pout you were giving him.

Cocking his head to the side, he walked over to you and placed a quick kiss on your lips, slowly kissing downwards towards your neck; one hand gripping your hair, while the other hand went and rubbed your legs.

You let out a moan and pull against the restraints that were around your waist, trying to get him to kiss you once again on the lips.

“Daddy, please don’t tease me,” you whimpered.

Unfortunately for you, he didn’t relent his teasing. Instead, he moved towards your collar bone, sliding his hand under your dress; he felt your body tremble beneath him as his fingers graced over your panties.

“Why were you tied down like this, (F/N)-cchi?” he asked in a husky tone, his breath tickling your ear.

“I wanted to show daddy that I dont need my hands to make you happy,” you said sticking your tongue out at him, right as he poked his fingers against your clothed core, as if he was going to push them into your pussy. You arched your back and moaned louder.

“What would you do with your hands tied to make daddy happy?” Kise hummed, noticing your blushing face.

“I…I wanted to give daddy special kisses on his lips and to suck his cock,but only if daddy anted me to…but daddy has to put it near my mouth.”  
He hummed, pretending to think about your offer while playing with your breasts, as he accidentally placing his crotch on one of your bound hands, wanting you to rub it.

You happily obliged. “Daddy, please let me play with it. I”ll be a good girl! I promise!” you exclaimed, continuing to rub him through his pants.  
Kise hummed, giving you a quick kiss on the lips. “Tell you what, if you can get my dick out by yourself, you can play with it all you want.”

Immedietly, you started to fumble around and after a few minutes, you managed to get one hand out. You unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans and undoing the button. You reached in and started to pull his boxers and pants down, only to freeze for a second as you felt his fingers penetrate your core.   
“Daddy…w-what are you doing?” you gasped, only for him to respond by pushing his fingers in deeper.

“You didnt expect me to let you play all by yourself,” he replied, kissing you again and helping you remove his pants, completely exposing him.   
Quickly, you wrapped your hand around his dick and started stroking, only to freeze as you whimpered into his mouth as his fingers kept going deeper into your pussy. The whimper was followed by a squeal as you felt a light spank on your ass.

“Shouldn’t my little girl be playing with something that she asked daddy to give her?” Kise said, noticing your reaction, remembering the dick that was in your hand. You started to rub the head with your thumb and started stroking.

A hiss escaped Kise’s lips. He loved what you were doing; he would have never expected for you to be so submissive like this. Normally you would be more aggressive and resisting (even though its one of your kinks).

After a few moments, you could feel yourself get wetter. “Wait, daddy,” you started, causing Kise to cease his actions briefly. “I want to make you come first. Then maybe daddy will give his little girl special kisses as a reward for being such a good girl.” You began to cup his balls and tried to pull his dick closer to your mouth. “But maybe daddy will untie me so I can use more of me to make daddy happy. I remember that daddy likes feeling my boobs around his dick. Maybe he’ll let me squeeze mine around his dick while I give the tip kisses.”

Kise chuckled, still shocked at how dirty you were talking to him. “If my little girl wants to do all that for daddy, I can’t say no, however,” he started as he untied your wrist, “I’m going to tie you back up later so you can show daddy how good you are without your hands.”

As Kise untied your wrists, you pulled the top of your dress down, showing him your breasts. “Okay daddy,” you grin. “I’m going to show you just how good his naughty girl is!” You pulled him onto the bed and climbed on top of him to get your breasts around his cock. You licked and pressed them tight, as you began to move up and down, licking the tip of his dick each time.

You then started to do more than lick as you mover lower down his dick, beginning to kiss the tip each time you ran your breasts down until you felt my hands press down on your shoulders, making your kisses turn into you sucking the tip of his dick.

“Daddy, don’t rush me please. I”m enjoying playing with you. Let me move so you can play with your little girls messy pussy.” You waited until you had the tip of his dick in your lips and started to twist your body around until your legs were straddling one of his arms and went back to rubbing your breasts on his dick. “Daddy can play with me. I promise I wont stop.” YOur body tensed and you felt his fingers pull your panties down off your hips and start to rub your clit, followed by pushing two fingers into your pussy.

“So what will you do with daddy’s come?” He asked while fingering you.

“I want to swallow daddy’s come this time,” you started as you moved more of his cock into your mouth. “But then I want daddy to come on my face and breasts too.” You almost gurgled the last words out as you put his cock into your mouth and began bobbing your head up and down, sucking the top half of his dick while you stroked the bottom with one hand and massaged his balls with the other.

“(F/N)-cchi is a good girl for daddy,” he hissed, enjoying the pleasure you were giving him. With you sticking on his dick, he went ahead and slid a third finger into your core, pushing deeper, causing you to moan around his cock. IN result, you removed your hand from his cock and began sucking deeper until he came. Immediately, you continued sucking, drawing as much come as you can.

“See daddy. I can do good, but was I good enough to get special kisses?”

In response to your question, the blond model flipped you onto your back and started kissing your legs, moving closer to your core. Reaching your core he began to lick your clit while fingering you at the same time. “You have earned a few special kisses, but you will have to show daddy more if you want extra special kisses.” Watching you squirm, he came up and said, “Time for your hands to be tied again.”

Flipping you over, he tied your arms behind your back and pressed his hips into your ass gently. After your dress had fallen down around your legs, he started to caress your breasts and bit your neck, while rubbing his cock against your ass. “Now, show daddy how his little girl grinds her ass against daddy to make him hard again.”

You started to rub your ass against his crotch while his hands slid up your hips, his hands landing on your breasts. He gave them a hard squeeze and turned your head to kiss him. Waiting for you to get him hard again, he reached under the front of your dress and fingered you as you felt his dick harden.

“Daddy, w-what are you going to do when you get hard again?” You asked, as you felt his dick slowly slip from your ass, rubbing against your soaked core”

“Well,” he said, leaning closer to your ears. “Daddy’s little girl is gonna take daddy’s cock deep, making you scream in pleasure as I fill your cunt up with my milk.”

“Yes daddy,” you replied, as you shook your ass in the air.

Kise just stared at you, admiring your glistening cunt, as you continued to wiggle your ass in his face. He never, in a million years thought that he would ever find someone who would give into his fantasy.

He definitely wasn’t going to let you go anywhere.


End file.
